Дарбука
Дарбу́ка (тарбука, дарабука, тарамбука, думбе́к) — старинный ударный музыкальный инструмент неопределённой высоты звучания, небольшой барабан, широко распространённый на Ближнем Востоке, в Египте, странах Магриба, в Закавказье и на Балканах. Традиционно изготовляется из глины и козлиной кожи, сейчас также распространены металлические дарбуки. Имеет два отверстия, одно из которых (широкое) закрыто мембраной. По типу звукообразования относится к мембранофонам, по форме — к так называемым барабанам в форме кубка (goblet drumsСуществует очень много вариантов классификации музыкальных инструментов; другие типы, кроме «goblet drum», перечислены здесь.). История дарбуки thumb|left|Женщина держит барабан в форме кубка. «Песни Девы Марии», XIII век. Точное время появления дарбуки неизвестно. В Европе барабаны в форме кубка встречаются со времён позднего неолита и раннего бронзового века, от Южной Дании через Германию (где их найдено больше всего) до Чехии и ПольшиResonators and Receptacles: a summary of an acoustic enquiry into Late Neolithic pottery goblet drums from Europe. В алтайских захоронениях, датированных V веком до н. э., также обнаружены схожие барабаныResonators and Receptacles: a summary of an acoustic enquiry into Late Neolithic pottery goblet drums from Europe. Эти барабаны встречаются в разных формах, и похоже, что древние мастера экспериментировали с формой и способами закрепления кожи, пытаясь найти оптимальное решение. Тем не менее, в раннем бронзовом веке эти барабаны начинают исчезать. Схожесть этих барабанов с дарбукой позволяет рассматривать дарбуку как наиболее успешный вариант, который прижился на Ближнем Востоке и в Северной Африке, но почему-то исчез в Европе. Что касается Ближнего Востока, то свидетельства существования барабанов кубкообразной формы встречаются ещё в XI веке до н. э.: на вавилонийском диске изображён высокий (приблизительно 90 см. в высоту) барабан на очень короткой основеGoblet drums through history. Такие барабаны имели ритуальное значение и назывались «лилиш» (в варианте lilis). Это были храмовые барабаны на специальных подставках. Позже начали проявляться уменьшенные лилиш, так называемые лилишу (lilissu), которые имели уже немного другие пропорции; их можно было уже носить с собой. В Египте, в период Восемнадцатой династии (1550—1292 до н. э.), художником из Фив изображён барабан кубкообразной формы, и в Дейр-эль-Бахри есть также глиняная скульптура человека, играющего на таком инструментеGoblet drums through history. Эта уменьшенная форма барабана стала известна арабам, в культуру которых успешно и влилась. Изображение такого барабана встречается в «Песнях Девы Марии» (en), написанных во время правления Альфонса X Кастильского (XIII век, время освобождения от арабского господства в Испании). Это изображение еврейской пары, где женщина держит барабан в форме кубка. В арабских источниках (сохранившиеся рисунки и иллюстрации) изображение барабана такой формы впервые встречается в рисунках, выполненных между 1519 и 1590, где персидские цыгане играют на подобных инструментах. В книге XIX века периода правления династии Каджаров в Персии также встречается подобный рисунокMiddle Eastern Drum History . На более ранних средневековых арабских картинах, изображающих музыкантов, чаще всего встречаются люди с бубнами (рик)Middle Eastern Drum History . Строение Барабан первоначально изготавливали из обожжённой глины, позднее — из дерева (орех, абрикос), а на его верх натягивается телячья, козья или рыбьяЗдесь утверждается, что из нильского осётра. Тем не менее, такого, похоже, не существует; вероятно, имеется в виду другая рыба. кожа. В последнее время популярны металлические дарбуки (алюминий или медь), мембраной служит специальный пластик. Встречаются также керамические дарбуки с пластиковой мембраной и металлические в сочетании с кожей. Металлические дарбуки с пластиковой мембраной выгодно отличаются тем, что можно настраивать звук, контролируя степень натяжения мембраны с помощью болтов, а также тем, что практически неуничтожимы. Глиняные же барабаны гораздо более хрупкие, а кожаная мембрана очень чувствительна к влаге (рыбья кожа чуть более стойка к воде, чем козья или телячья). Иногда внутрь дарбуки помещают нечто вроде бубна — небольшие съёмные металлические тарелочки (zills ), позвякивающие при игре. Средняя высота инструмента — 350—400 мм, диаметр — около 280 мм, хотя встречаются, конечно, разные. В зависимости от размера и, соответственно, звучания, дарбуки могут носить разные названия. Например, в Египте существует деление на табла (соло-барабан), дохолла (басовая дарбука) и симбати (сумбати) — нечто среднеее между таблой и дохоллойИзображения можно посмотреть здесь.. Есть два основных типа дарбук: египетская дарбука и турецкая. У египетских дарбук края верхней части барабана сглажены (такие дарбуки часто называют думбеком), у турецких — нет. Такое строение даёт свои преимущества в технике игры для каждого типа: округлые края египетского думбека щадят пальцы и облегчают перекаты пальцами, но затрудняют щелчки; у турецкой дарбуки — наоборот. Однако, не следует думать, что тип барабана делает какую-то технику невозможной. У инструментов «традиционного изготовления» мембрана закреплена верёвкой; у металлических дарбук мембрану сверху охватывает металлическое кольцо, крепящееся к корпусу болтами. У египетских дарбук эти болты утоплены в кольцо, у турецких вынесены вовне, что может мешать новичкам. Количество болтов обычно от пяти до восьми. Чем больше болтов, тем точнее можно настроить звучание барабанаОднако шесть болтов — не повод отказываться от барабана. У большинства качественнейших инструментов их как раз шесть.. Возникающий из-за кубкообразной формы резонанс Гельмгольца позволяет добиваться гулкого и глубокого баса при несильном ударе. Этим же объясняется то, что думбеки с узкой «шейкой» корпуса генерируют более низкий звук при ударе по центру мембраны, чем те, у которых «шейка» шире. Различные названия В зависимости от региона, эти барабаны могут называться по-разному. Соответственно, структура может слегка отличаться. * Общее название — darbakeh, tarabuka (دربكة), tablah, tablehНельзя путать египетскую таблу с индийской. В Индии это два барабана, на которых играют одновременно и пользуются для этого совсем другой техникой. В Египте же табла — лишь один из нескольких типов дарбуки: tabla, simbati, doholla (изображения см. выше). (طبلة) * Думбек (Армения) * Darbuka/Dümbelek (Турция) * Darbuka/Tarbuka (Израиль) * Qypi (Албания) * Toumberleki/Toumpeleki (Греция) * Darabuka/Tarabuka (Румыния) * Darbuk (Хорватия) * Tarambuka (Болгария) * Dumbelek (крымские татары) * Dobouk (Венгрия) * Doumbek/Doumbeg (Армения) * Dumbul/Dunbul/Dümbək (Азербайджан) * Derbakeh (Сирия, Ливан) * Durbakeh/Derbakeh (Палестина) * Dombuk/Derbakeh (Ассирия) * Tepill (Курдистан) * Tarbouka (Узбекистан, Таджикистан, Афганистан — бухарские евреи) * Zairbaghali (Афганистан, дари) Техника игры Позиция инструмента Инструмент традиционно держат с левой стороны. Играют чаще всего сидя (барабан на коленях, левая рука его придерживает; или же дарбука зажимается между колен) или стоя (барабан прижимается к левому боку, подвешивается на специальном ремне или кладётся на левое плечо). Играют на дарбуке ладонями и пальцами обеих рук. Ведущей при этом является правая рука, левая же используется в основном для орнаментирования ритмаТехника описана для правшей. Для левшей, соответственно, наоборот.. Такое положение инструмента и сам принцип игры на нём очень схожи с техникой игры на рике. Существует также техника комбинированной игры рукой и палочкой (в Турции такую палочку называют çubukЧто означает, собственно, «палочка».), распространённая в Турции, на Балканах и в Египте. Эта техника широко применяются местными цыганами. Техники извлечения звуков Основных тонов два: низкий, получаемый от удара ближе к центру мембраны, и высокий, когда пальцы бьют по краю барабана. Несмотря на это, есть множество способов извлекать звуки, поэтому ритмы очень насыщены и богаты декоративными элементами, вроде щелчков или тремоло. Разнообразие способов извлечения звуков велико: простые удары ладонью в район центра дарбуки (низкий), удары пальцами по краям, различные техники перекатывания пальцев (например, сплит-фингер), звонкие шлепки ладонью, звонкие и глухие щелчки, удары по корпусу дарбуки, просовывание руки внутрь барабана для изменения тембра низкого удара, игра на внутренней поверхности мембраны, трение мембраны, приглушение звука прижиманием мембраны пальцами/ладонью и т.д. Для заполнения ритма в интервалах используются и хлопки в ладоши. Ритмы Ритмы записываются с использованием несложного обозначения для звуков, например: 1-+-2-+-3-+-4-+- D-D-tkT-D-tkT-tk , где D — это Dum, низкий звук при ударе ладонью в центр барабана; t — tek, высокий звук удара правой рукой по краю дарбуки; k — ka, тот же tek, но для левой рукиЕсть, конечно, обозначения и для других типов звуков, например, S''' для шлепка (slap) или '''r для переката (roll).. То есть можно прочитать ритм как «ДумДум-текаТек-Дум-текаТек-тека». Повторив несколько раз без паузы между повторами, можно уловить ритм. Прописные буквы используются для передачи акцентированных ударов, строчные — для передачи обычных. Основу ритма составляют акцентированные (сильные) удары, в то время как более слабые удары являются декоративными, то есть «заполняют» ритм. В этом примере основной ритм — D-D-__T-D-__T-__, все неакцентированные t и k — заполнение. Последняя комбинация tk обычно называется «мостиком» и служит для органичного соединения ритма. Множество ритмов являются синкопированными, то есть ритм образуют как сильные, так и слабые звуки. Дарбука в других музыкальных традициях Впервые дарбука в западной классической музыке была использована в опере Гектора Берлиоза «Троянцы» (Les Troyens, 1863), в «Танце нубийских рабов» в IV акте. Первые композиции для дарбуки и оркестра были написаны Халимом Эль-Дабхом (en) в 1950-х; премьера его Fantasia-Tahmeel состоялась в Нью-Йорке в 1958 году. Струнным оркестром дирижировал Леопольд Стоковский. В середине 1960-х дарбука становилась всё популярнее в арабских оркестрах, в 1966 она уже играла значительную роль в классичекой пьесе «Факаруни» (в исполнении Умм Кульсум). Сейчас дарбука широко применяется в современной арабской поп-музыке. Думбек также используется во многих музыкальных коллективах. Традиционный танец живота без этого инструмента немыслим. Дарбука также используется в музыке для народного танца дабке, популярного в Леванте. Производители thumb|Египетская дарбука (симбати) работы Gawharet el Fan серии Mother of Pearl с инкрустацией перламутром В Египте и Турции дарбуки можно купить везде и разного качества, от пакистанской железки с пластиком за несколько долларов до украшенных перламутром шедевров ручной работы за несколько сотен. Есть известные международные фирмы-производители вроде Remo или Meinl (которая различает думбеки и дарбуки). Очень известны фирмы Gawharet el Fan, Alexandria (Египет) и Kevork (Ливан). Многие мастера часто подписывают свои работы внизу инструмента. Ещё одним популярным производителем и одновременно импортёром дарбук является Mid-East Mfg. В Турции широко распространены дарбуки турецкой фирмы Saz Мастера дарбуки * Бурхан Учал (Burhan Öçal), мультиинструменталист и композитор. * Ахмет Мысырлы (Mısırlı Ahmet) — виртуоз игры на дарбуке. * Халим Эль-Дабх (Halim El-Dabh) — композитор, исполнитель, этномузыколог. Родился в Египте, живёт в США. * Боб Ташчян * Джон Яленезян Упоминания в популярной культуре И больше ни слова про все эти звуки. Да пощадит Господь разум всех, Играющих на тарабуке! (Борис Гребенщиковhttp://www.aquarium.ru/discography/pushkinskaya10.html#@04) Примечания Ссылки * Различные названия кубковых барабанов * Наиболее популярные ритмы * Гораздо больше ритмов для игры на дарбуке * Неисчислимое количество ритмов с возможностью прослушать их звучание в разном темпе * 300 ритмов для изучения и практики * дарбука.народ.ру — отличный ресурс по самостоятельному изучению техники игры * Всё о нотах (думбек) * [http://www.fingersoffury.com.au darbuka articles] Видео * Уроки игры на дарбуке * Популярные ритмы для дарбуки: часть 1 и часть 2 * Думбек-сешн в Харькове * Бешеные пальцы Онура * соло на дарбуке Ахмета Мысырлы См. также * Тонбак * Най * Уд * Джембе — совсем другой барабан той же формы. Категория:Азербайджанские музыкальные инструменты Категория:Барабаны Категория:Мембранофоны Категория:Турецкие музыкальные инструменты Категория:Иранские музыкальные инструменты ar:دربوكة az:Dümbək bg:Тарамбука crh:Dümbelek cs:Darbuka de:Darbuka en:Goblet drum es:Darbuka fi:Darbuka fr:Darbouka he:דרבוקה hu:Darbuka it:Darabouka ja:ダラブッカ nl:Darbuka pt:Darbuka ro:Darbakeh/Tarabuka sk:Darbuka sq:Darabuku tr:Darbuka